Two Alone
by girlwhosings
Summary: Neon has been abandoned by her father and the only one she has left is Kurapica... nudity(but nothing more than this) A one-shot KXN fic... CC are welcomed... (CC means critics and comments, just in case you have no idea what it means...)


(A/N: A one-shot hentai fic written by a underage girl... ^^; I dunno what the hell had got into me... ^^; I'm writing a hentai fic... OH NO... *mumbles away*)  
  
+~+  
  
Kurapica entered the room and found pieces of clothing lying on the floor in a trail. He immediately recognized them as Neon's clothes.  
  
It has been months since Neon's nen had been stolen. Neon brought some of her bodyguards for a 'vacation'. In the past, her father would not allow her to leave home for a long time without her bodyguards with her and now, her father doesn't even seemed to care about it.  
  
Her father only nodded his head at her question when she asked for a vacation and did not appoint any bodyguard to go with her like he usually would. However, Kurapica volunteered to accompany her. He could not imagine what would happen to a girl if she's all alone in the outside world.  
  
And this is how Kurapica and Neon got together in a hotel. A month of vacation was about to pass and Neon still did not get a call of anxiety from her father.  
  
Damn, Thought Kurapica as he followed the trail and took up the clothes lying on the ground. How many times have I told her not to leave her clothes lying around?  
  
Kurapica stopped at an embarrassing sight when he spotted lingerie on the ground. He slapped himself on his red face. Not this! He moaned in his thoughts as he took up her lingerie and put it with her clothes furiously.  
  
Now, now, Thought Kurapica as he walked towards Neon's door. He put his hands on the knob and turned it. I told her so many times not to leave her worn clothes around after bathing and she just wouldn't listen... Before he could finish complaining in his thoughts, the scene in front of him caught his thoughts.  
  
Neon was lying on her bed – naked.  
  
"Neon sama." Kurapica said coldly as he turned his head to avoid looking at Neon in a cool manner. He was blushing slightly, but continued to act strong in front of his bare boss. "Please put on some fresh clothes."  
  
"I~~~YA!" Cried Neon in her usual, bratty voice. "This is my room, I do what I want to do!"  
  
Kurapica looked at her table full of empty beer cans and realized that she had been drinking.  
  
She must have been drunk. Thought Kurapica as he sighed in his thoughts.  
  
"Neon sama, please wake up." Said Kurapica in a stern and serious tone. " You're drunk. And please put on some clothes before you get sick."  
  
"I~~~YA!" Neon repeated. "Cos' we are going to make love tonight~~!" Said Neon in a playful voice as she swung her fingers in the air. Her face was slightly pink.  
  
Kurapica sighed. She IS drunk. "Neon sama, you really am drunk. Please go and wash yourself up before..." Kurapica was pulled before he could finish what he wanted to say.  
  
Neon had pulled Kurapica on top of her on her bed. Kurapica's face flushed in embarrassment. Neon grabbed him tight.  
  
"Neon sama..."  
  
"You looked cute when you blush." Neon commented and giggled as the man on top of her looked away in slight agitation.  
  
"Neon sama," Said Kurapica in his usual tone, maybe slightly agitated, as he looked away. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Like I told you," Said Neon in a playful manner as she raised her head, so close that their faces almost touched. "We-are-going-to-play-making- love." She whispered.  
  
Now Kurapica's face was really red, but he kept his expression unchanged.  
  
"Neon sama!" He cried in slightly louder voice. "Please, what are we doing?" He asked as he felt his body lying on hers. He felt her warmth, her breath against him and he knew that his hormones were starting to react.  
  
"Like I said," Said Neon as he pulled him down to her in a gentle way. " Making love."  
  
"Stop fooling around!" Kurapica had finally sounded agitated as he lifted his hands of clothes belonging to Neon. "Put on your clothes!"  
  
"I'm not fooling around!" Cried Neon loudly, almost deafening to Kurapica as she was so closed to him. "Kiss me."  
  
"Eh?" Kurapica cried and closed his eyes in rage. "Stop playing, Neon."  
  
That was the first time Kurapica had called her Neon. He realized his mistake and tried to apologize when Neon cut in and said, "Am I not good enough for you?" She asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper.  
  
Kurapica fumed in anger and shouted at her, looking into her eyes directly. "NEO—"Kurapica could not continue before he realized what he had done to his boss.  
  
There were tears in the brim of her eyes as she asked him sorrowfully. " Are you going to neglect me like papa did?"  
  
Kurapica stunned at her question. He knew he wouldn't and wouldn't want to and felt guilty for making her cry. He had feelings for her. But he wasn't too sure of them.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I thought that you and I were close already." Said Neon, letting go her grip a little. "I thought you would always be my side." She said and cried softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought that I'm not alone anymore. I thought that..." Kurapica had sealed her words in a kiss.  
  
"Neon," He called her, once again just her name, and caressed her hair gently with his fingers running through. "You are not alone." He said and kissed her on her lips gently and warmly. The passionate kiss calmed Neon down as the sensation in her mouth caused by his tongue arosed.  
  
She hugged him tightly, feeling secured, as he held her tightly in his warm and protective arms.  
  
Aishiteru, Kurapica.  
  
FIN 


End file.
